Revenge Picked up
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: This is a picked up story see iside for details Suzu wants revenge and he gets it with Tetsu and Saya is the bait.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is done by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx I have not done anything to this chapter is fully this grils work. She finished it in the middle of something so I picked it up and continued it.

Dislaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane nor the characters nor the plot. I own the fic though! Bwahaha.

A/U: Warning. Graphic rape. Depends… everybody says that I'm not that descriptive in my fics. I want to post this real fast because I don't want anyone in my family see this file saved in my folder… My parents would probably commit seppuku if they found out they raised a perverted 'daughter'. Hahaha. BTW. All of us in the family share a single computer. Hahaha.

**Revenge**

It wasn't really a complicated plan. To kidnap the girl Saya to lure Tetsu out of the Mibu's lair. He knew the boy's ultimate weakness. He was there, along with the two in the red light district and recognized Tetsu and Saya's affection for each other. He knew where to find the girl- Saya. When girls are sold to prostitution its almost impossible to get them out of the place where they are sold. She's still there, alright… now a beauty to behold. He revealed his identity to her and she was shocked, told her that its dangerous for him to stay and that his real purpose was to contact Tetsu through her. She agreed- to meet him at the bridge the following afternoon.

He took the girl as a hostage. And sent a note to Tetsu of his and her whereabouts- warning the boy of the implications on bringing his comrades with him.

He was correct. Tetsu came. Alone.

It was an abandoned shack Suzu brought Saya to- how nostalgic.

He didn't even need the goons he recruited from various locations to accomplish that mission. He could do it single-handedly- break Tetsu.

The boy, the same age as him is 17. He grew taller, but not taller than Suzu is. He _finally_ hit puberty. He wouldn't loathe admitting that Tetsu is quite pretty for a guy. The string that bundled his hair, which reach just above his waist was loose and it was scattered on the floor, on his face, his face was reddened due to lack of air and his eyes which were usually wide and innocent-looking were half-lidded, glazed. The sight was enough to arouse him…. Again.

Tetsu's thighs were trembling as semen and blood flowed out of his entrance. Both of his hands- which were aligned together was pinned just above his head on the wooden ground with a katana piercing through it. He was desperately breathing through his nose, since his mouth was restrained with a strip of cloth torn from the tattered garment lying a few inches away which was his clothes.

Tetsu's eyelids were drooping, tired of the pain and effort he exerted to escape from his captor. But Suzu didn't… won't give him the pleasure of sleep. His hardened member pulled out almost completely before slamming back, sheathing himself once again to the boy who thought it was already over. Tetsu felt his vision dim, as tears forced its way out of his eyes due to Suzu's brutal ministrations.

Tetsu's legs were raised to his shoulders, his feet dangling limply on the air. His toes curling as the jolt of pain once again pierced through him.

"Still tight… damnit." Suzu muttered breathily at Tetsu's ear. Bending forward, almost folding Tetsu's body to half."Don't resist me… or else you'll have _your_ katana pierced _here_ instead." Suzu demonstrated, thrusting lightly towards the boys already torn entrance laughing manically as tears cascaded generously at the boy's flushed cheeks.

Saya was screaming- or rather, mouthing Tetsu's name with her non-existent voice. Sitting on a corner with her wrists bound behind her as well as her legs watching the scene unfold before her with horrified eyes.

"Aww… you're not so strong now, huh? Without your sword you're just another trembling little boy screaming for his big brother… " Suzu said this while tapping at the boy's right leg with mock comfort.

He tilted his head, licking at the blood that had already dried at the boy's legs, his eyes never detatching itself from Tetsu's mortified ones.

"Delicious." Suzu savored the coppery taste in his mouth. "If only I'd known your blood tasted this sweet… I wouldn't have let _that_ opportunity from long ago slip… and let my blade taste you… but, thinking about it… I prefer tasting you… with my lips…"

The throbbing member once again plunged into sweet oblivion, earning a muffled scream of 'stop' behind a thin white cloth. The naked Tetsu screamed and twisted, his back arching in pain- it is more painful that the cold metal of the blade piercing through his palm. Suzu enjoyed every second of it, the suffering of the boy squirming in agony underneath him, clawing at the blade of the katana- the attempt only earning him more cuts and crimson seeping on the floor- forever etching itself there.

Saya's angry sobs echoed in the room as Suzu relentlessly pounded in the boy who was thrashing his legs in the air as his captor- whose eyes psychotically glinted was laughing at the pathetic and helpless state of the _boy_… who was responsible for killing his master.

"And to think that someone like you- YOU a weakling defeated sensei!"

Suzu grabbed Tetsu by the ankle and the manic teen raised himself to the knees- each downward thrust more violent than the previous. His grunts, the frantic breathing of Suzu and Saya's hollow screams echoed in the air which reeked of blood and sex.

Saya had somehow managed to crawl her way to the tormentor of her lover. Suzu, on his knees didn't notice the girl open her mouth to bite at his leg- effectively drawing blood from the wound her teeth created.

In one swift motion, Suzu had grabbed the katana pierced through Tetsu's palms by the handle and with the force of his right hand burried the blade through the girl's skull- blood splattering everywhere- staining Suzu's face with blots of crimson. Saya's teeth loosened as she lay on the floor- hands twitching behind her, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Suzu didn't even spare her a glance- relishing the look on Tetsu's face.

Suzu enjoyed the expression it so much, he didn't let go of the handle. The blade made a blunt sound as it pierced through the girl's skull, connecting itself to the wooden floor. He ground it hard, making sure it planted firmly on the ground- Saya's face.

It was the turn of her blood to flow and the only thing Tetsu could do was watch the pool of crimson swim towards him.

"Now, where were we?" Suzu removed the strip of cloth from Tetsu's swollen lips.

"She's dead… she won't interfere us anymore… your girlfriend… now there's no reason for you to be ashamed. " Suzu leaned down, his lips hovering above the unmoving boy's ear. " Scream." And with that, he drew his length before slamming back into the boy who no longer begged for mercy… but of death.


	2. Help

I do not own any charcters nor the plot line as this is a taken up story everything belongs to the girl you made this and her alone I have mearly continued this story as it was annoying where it had ended.

Goldeneyed angel

Chapter 2.

"Please just kill me," Tetsu screamed.

"Oh, all in good time, all in good –time," Suzu grunted as he pounded into Tetsu rapidly. He groaned and pulled himself out after releasing once more.

"I think I've had enough," Suzu said as he moved up to Tetsu's side. He laughed when he saw Tetsu's eyes close in relief. "Oh – but you're not, but what to use?." He said maliciously.

Tetsu shivered in fear at the crazed expression on Suzu's face. Getting up Suzu started rummaging around in the rooms of the shack.

Biting back a groan Tetsu lumbered to his feet trying not to let his cries get out of his mouth. He took one last look at Saya and stumbled to the door. He placed the heels of his torn hands on the door knob and started to turn as silent cries passed his lips.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Suzu's arms surrounded Tetsu's torso and pulled him away from the door and back onto the floor.

"I leave you for a second and you try to escape." Suzu growled as he straddled Tetsu's body. He leaned over and grabbed the hilt of the sword piercing Saya's head and pulled it out.

Tetsu whimpered as he heard the sound.

"Humph- not much of a weapon," Suzu said as he studied the weapon. He grinned at Tetsu and grabbed his arms and lined them again and drove the weapon back through the boy's hands.

Tetsu screamed as Suzu laughed manically.

"Now you won't be going anywhere." Suzu got off the boy and moved out of his vision. When he came back he had a short pole in his hands.

"This is going to be your friend." Suzu turned the staff in his hands taunting Tetsu. He bent down and placed the tip at Tetsu's entrance.

"No, no please don't" Tetsu pleaded as he kicked out his legs catching Suzu in the side.

"You're going to wish that you hadn't done that." Suzu growled as he dropped the staff and got so rope. Grabbing one of Tetsu legs he tied it down and then the other leaving the boy spread-eagled.

"Please don't." Tetsu whispered as Suzu leaned over the boy as one of his hands played with his knee slowly making its way up Tetsu's leg. Suzu's fingers lightly, almost gentle, pass over his torn entrance and up to his gentiles. Rubbing and softly tugging Suzu tried to get Tetsu aroused, but the pain in his body made it impossible for to arouse.

"Fine then have it your way." Suzu growled as he pushed himself off the boy with a harden tug at his balls. He picked up the staff as he positioned himself between the boy's spread legs. Tetsu struggled but couldn't move because of the ropes tied so tight.

"You ready?" Suzu said and drove the staff into Tetsu. Tetsu screamed louder than before as the staff was pushed into his body.

"There we go," Suzu said as he gave one last shove. Tetsu whimpered his voice to hoarse for anymore screaming.

Suzu moved back up to Tetsu's head, "so how are you now? Not so great and powerful are you?" Suzu snarled. "I'll be here by your side as you die tormenting you the whole time. Believe me when a say that you aren't going to get this easy. I will be there the whole time as you waste away I am your only-"

The door to the shack was slammed open but did help come too late for Tetsu?

PLEASE REVIEW. :) ;) please please

please.


	3. Hope

Disclaimer : I don't own Peacemaker characters BLAH BLAH BLAH you get the point.

ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 3.

"Tetsu, Tetsu," Tatsu called out for his brother worriedly.

"Where has that boy got off to now?" A voice roared from somewhere inside the grounds.

"I better find him before Hijikata gets to him." Tatsu hurried to Tetsu's room and opened up the door to where he slept. Seeing he wasn't there Tatsu turned but a screwed up piece of paper caught his attention. Reaching over he picked the paper up and opened it.

_I've got your girl, the mute._

_Meet me at the old shack beside the bridge_

_Come alone or she dies._

_Suzu_

Panicking Tatsu realized that Tetsu Katana was gone, he ran outside to hit trip over a body.

"What's the hurry, Tatsu," Soji laughed as he helped Tatsu to his feet noticing the man's tears. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

Tatsu handed over the piece of paper and Soji read it quickly. His face grave he ran away.

"Toshi, we've got a problem," Soji said as he ran to Hijikata. He handed over the piece of paper. Quickly scanning the page Hijikata yelled out for the whole camp to hear. "TO ARMS."

The grounds scurried into life as the men donned their armor and weapons.

"Let's go and get the brat," Hijikata said as he led the men out of the Shinsugmi grounds. Tatsu following behind.

* * * * *

They heard a scream come from the surrounded shack.

"Tetsu," Tatsu whispered.

"Soji, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Heisuke come with me. Tatsu stay here." Hijikata said as he shifted his weight from where he crouched and gave the signal for the other men to stay where they were but where to capture anyone you came out and if they fought they were to cut them down. The small group crept forward as another, considerably weaker scream, came from the shack. Then they heard the words over painful whimpers.

"I'll be here by your side as you die tormenting you the whole time. Believe me when a say that you aren't going to get this easy. I will be there the whole time as you waste away I am your only-"

Hearing enough Hijikata smashed the door down and they filed into the room to stop at the nightmare in front of them. Tetsu was spread-eagled, tied down with rope and a sword through his hands and had a pole sticking out of him. And little Saya, the girl that Tetsu was so fond of lay dead next to the boy.

*

As the door was kicked in Suzu moved away from the boy and into shadows. As the group of men filed into the room he knew that he wouldn't get out alive if he didn't do something.

Hijikata moved forward a step and Tatsu came up from behind the men.

"Stop right there," Suzu walked out of the shadow into the light not caring that he was still naked.

Hijikata stopped as he saw the sliver headed boy.

"Did you do this to him?" Hijikata demanded.

"So what if I did, he deserves to die." Suzu said as he placed a foot on the staff. Hijikata growled and stepped forward slightly drawing his sword.

"Ah ah ah ah," Suzu said shaking his head. "I told you not to move, get any closer and I will hurt the boy more," he taunted and pressed down upon the staff. Tetsu cried out "please stop please," his voice weak.

"See you move, more pain for puppy boy." Suzu laughed. "Now put down your weapons and kick them towards me, slowly." Suzu smiled as Hijikata growled and moved forward slightly. Suzu raised his eyebrows and pressed hard against the staff. A hoarse scream came from Tetsu's sore throat.

"Please, please do what he says, don't let him hurt y brother anymore." Pleaded Tatsu as he started at his brother in horror.

Nodding the men put their weapons on the ground and kicked them across to Suzu who kicked the behind him with only his sword at his feet.

"You know it's too bad, Hijikata. I heard that you liked your pages a lot, all we have to do is look at Soji there. I was going after him next after all he is the person who slayed my master along with this brat." He pressed against the staff again. "Too bad I did get him first, you know he was so tight for so long, you would have really enjoyed him." Hijikata and Soji growled as the others shifted their weights wanting to tear this brat to pieces.

"You," he pointed at Tatsu, "you're his brother are you not?" Tatsu nodded. "Do you want to give him one last goodbye, he won't last long?" Tatsu nodded again. "Then come here." Tatsu moved forward and went to kneel by Tetsu when a set of hands grabbed him pulling him up and a blade was set against his throat. "Move and you die." Suzu whispered in the Tatsu's ear. "Move out of the way." He ordered the men that crowded the doorway and they let him pass.

Tatsu shivered as he felt the naked body of the man behind him move him forward and away from the shack out into the open. Suzu kept them walking and they started through the line of men who opened up to let him and his hostage through. Half way through the crowd though the men closed in and Suzu smiled. He shoved Tatsu forward and charged at the men who were surprised at the sudden body flying at them.

Tatsu was caught by a man who held onto him stopping him from hitting the ground. Pushing himself away from the man he hurried back up to the shack. Running through the doors he watched as Hijikata and the others work over the top of his brother.

*

When Suzu left with Tatsu, Hijikata hurried over to the boy's side, Soji on the other.

"Ichimura?" Hijicata said softly.

"Please no more, no more, just kill me, please." Testu begged shaking his head from side to side tears falling from his eyes.

"No it's me Hijikata,"

"Sir-" Tetsu saud weakly.

"Yes it's us Tetsu."

"Mr Okida?" Tetsu whispered.

"Tetsu," Tatsu was back and he hurried into the room pushing pass, Shinpachi."

"Tatsu, Tatsu," Tetsu cried out.

"Yes I'm here." Tatsu feel onto his knees beside Tetsu.

"We need to pull the sword and the staff out." Hijikata said softly to Soji, but Tatsu overheard.

"No, you'll hurt him more."

"We have to there is no other way. Sanosuke, Heisuke take Tatsu outside and tell the men that he is not allowed back inside." Hijkata ordered.

Sanosuke and Heisuke grabbed Tatsu pulled him to his feet, took him outside and returned.

"Sanosuke, Heisuke, Shinpachi hold his legs and his waist the staff is to come out first." Hijikata said as he positioned himself between Tetsu legs. "Soji comfort him. Ready?" The men nodded as Hijikata pulled on the staff gently slightly pulling it out. Tetsu screamed the pain tore through his broken body.

"Come on," Hijikata growled as the last of the staff came out; he was shocked at how much was buried inside of the boy. Blood followed the staff and spurted all over the Hijikata's clothes. Moving he then went to Tetsu hands. Waiting for the men to hold the boy's hands down he gripped the hilt of the blade and pulled it out. This time Tetsu just whimpered before passing out. Cutting through the ropes that held Tetsu down Hijikata pulled off his blue (overcoat thing) and wrapped the naked, blood soaked boy in it and picked him up. The unconscious form whimpered.

"Hold on Ichimura, hold on." Hijikata said as he ran out of the shack and back to the Shinsimgumi grounds.

Soji took one last look around the blood soaked shack before turning away from it, into the rain that had just started to pore. He ordered one of the men to bring Saya and followed Hijikata back down the road.

Suzu, who had escaped the men with a few scratches bared his teeth when he saw Hijikata run off with the boy. He slipped back into the darkness and away to plan for the rest of his revenge – if the boy lived.

**************

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Do you think that I should have Suzu and Tetsu meet again?

Hey and check out my other story. THE SAVIOUR a Full Metal Alchemist story please. If people review I will continue writing it and if you don't you don't get to find out who dies.

GOLDEN EYED ANGEL

See yay next time.


	4. Saved but by how much?

Disclaimer : I don't own PMK I just like twisting the characters to what I want them to do.

Chapter 4.

_THREE DAYS LATER_

A exhausted Hijikata exited the room Tetsu lay in.

"Is he okay?" The crowd of people standing outside asked at one time.

"Tatsu, he asking after you," he said gruffly "I don't want any one else to go in there he needs his rest and don't let him get up he will hurt himself more, he cannot rise." Hijikata walked away down the wooden floor towards the bathing room.

Soji took a quick glance at the back of Tatsu as he closed the door behind him. Watching the retreating back of Hijikata he followed the older man.

*

Hijikata signed as he let his body enter the hot water. He closed his eyes and soon felt two warm hands start to massage his aching shoulders.

"How is he?" Soji asked softly as he continued massaging the man.

"It was touch and go a lot. I almost lost him two times. His insides weren't torn that bad otherwise he would of died. He 's alright now, his body anyway. His mind – time will tell." He sighed and lowered into the water more. After a while of silence he asked softly, "was that boy right?"

Soji stopped what he was doing and came around to face Hijikata. He held onto the older man's face.

"He was wrong. It was my decision to go to you that night and I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you Hijikata and nothing will change that. Not that boy, not the entire world."

Hijikata gave a soft smile as Soji leaned in and their lips met. Grinning evilly he suddenly grabbed Soji's waist and pulled him in on top of him.

"Hey, my clothes!" Soji exclaimed.

"Who cares," Hijikata growled and lunged in for another fierce kiss.

***

"Tetsu?" Tatsu closed the door behind him softly.

His brother lay before him on a raised bed to waist height. His body was covered by a sheet but his arms, on top of the sheet were swathed in bandages.

"Tatsu," Tetsu said weakly and tried to sit up.

"No, don't try to sit up. Hijikata said not to." Tatsu rushed over and placed his hands on Tetsu chest to stop him from rising.

"I'm sorry," Tetsu said weakly as he turned away from his brother.

"No it's not your fault." Tatsu said as he combed his hand through Tetsu hair. He comforted the child until he went to sleep.

_Week later_

"Can we see him now?" Shinpachi, asked Hijkata as the man left the room.

"Yes, but be quiet and don't do anything stupid." The man said grumpily as he walked away.

*

A knock tapped on the door.

"Yes?" Tetsu said from where he sat propped up by pillows. Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi came through the door.

"Hey puppyboy-"

"Don't call me that!" Tetsu said angrily as he shuddered.

"Sorry, Tetsu," Heisuke said softly as the men looked at each other.

"So how are you?" Shipachi asked as he sat down on the chair.

"Alright I guess," Tetsu shrugged.

The men looked at each other again, this wasn't the Tetsu they remembered. They continued talking about trivial things.

"So pupp-"

"Shutup- stop it." Scream Tetsu as tears streamed from his eyes. "Leave me alone." Sanosuke and the others looked shocked. Nodding they left leaving the boy sobbing to himself.

"Great- work in there Heisuke." Shinpachi said angrily to the man and he stormed off.

Heisuke's shoulders slumped as he gave one last saddened glance at Tetsu's door and shuffled away.

Sighing Sanosuke started to walk off as well when he saw Hajime go to open Tetsu's door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, Tetsu's not very happy at the moment." Sanosuke said.

Hajime nodded but entered the room.

"Good morning Tetsu." Hajime spoke softly as he closed the door behind himself.

Tetsu nodded sadly as tears ran down his face.

"I won't take long, but a friend of yours has been pestering me to tell you something."

"Saya?" Tetsu said gasping.

Hajime nodded. "She says that she doesn't blame you for her death and wants you to try and move on. She will wait for as long as needed for you before she crosses over." He paused "and whatever oaths that you took for her are finished, take whatever path that you want she will wait for you no matter what." Hajime nodded once more, "she says goodbye see you soon. Enjoy the rest of your day Tetsu." The man inclined his head and left his job was done. One last tear fell down Tetsu's cheek and he felt a presence watch over him calming the boy.

"Saya, thank you." He said softly and he felt a ghostly hand touch his forehead. The boy smiled softly and fell back to sleep.

*

"Somebody get help." Tatsu yelled out his younger brother struggled in the grips of a nightmare and wouldn't come out of it. Tetsu screamed, it was soul wrenching. Susumu burst through the door with Soji. "Get Hijikata," Susumu ordered Tatsu. The man took on last look at his brother before taking off out the door.

"Tetsu, Tetsu wake up," Soji shook the boy. Susumu pushed Soji out of the way and gave the a sharp quick slip in the face. Gasping Tetsu shot up and thrusted his hands out catching Susumu on the chest which pushed his backwards and out of the bed. His piercing eyes held onto Soji. And the older man ways haunted by the fear the eyes held.

THUDD the boy hit the ground hard. Tetsu gasped, his head thrown back. Soji hurried over and pulled the shuddering boy over to him.

"She's gone." He repeated over and over.

"I know Tetsu I know." Soji picked him up and put him back in his bed and sat on the bed next to him with his head resting on Soji's chest. Susumu crept out softly shutting the door behind him.

"SHHH- he placed his finger against his lips when Hijikata came tearing down towards him with Tatsu behind. "Soji's with I think it'll be best if you leave them alone."

Nodding Hijikata went back to what he was doing.

"Where did they bury her?" Tetsu asked softly.

"You know that cherry blossom tree that you two always played in, she's under that." Soji said softly.

"Thank you, can you leave me alone now?" Tetsu asked softly.

"Sure," Soji moved himself and placed the boy back on the pillows where he stared up at the ceiling.

"And Soji,"

"Yes?"

"please don't let anyone else in, I want to alone."

"Sure Tetsu." Soji closed the door behind him and left the boy alone.

"He doesn't want to see anyone. He wants to be alone." Soji said to Tatsu as he left. Tatsu nooded and gave a forlorn look at the door and walked away.

*************

HELLLO please review ;)

I have only had a few people so please review.

This chapter was rather slow but it will pick up a bit more soon. There will probably be one to three more chapters left.

Goldeneyed Angel.


	5. New person

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PEACEMAKER

CHAPTER 5

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" an angry Hijikata roared. "If he walks about to much he will make himself worse. Idiot boy."

Soji took one look at the empty bed and slinked off silently, knowing where he found find the missing child.

Soji sat softly down beside Tetsu.

"I'm sorry, I needed to see her." Tatsu said softly, but there was no emotion in his voice it was flat and dull.

"I know Tetsu, but you gave all of us quite a scare you know and Hijikata isn't that happy."

"When is he ever happy?" Tetsu muttered.

The two sat in silence,

"Come Tetsu, the others will be getting really worried now." Soji said as he stood.

Tetsu took one last glance at the grave stone. It read…..

_Saya_

_A beloved friend _

_Who's life was cut short_

_May you find joy in the next life._

Tetsu gripped Soji's offered arm and let Soji pull him to his feet. Gasping at the sudden pain in his abdomen area Tetsu crumbled back to his feet. Shaking his head Soji picked up the pained boy and took him back to his bed. By the time he arrived Tetsu was asleep in his arms.

"No don't go in there," Soji stopped Hijikata from barging into Tetsu's room. "He is asleep and he has had a trying start already."

Nodding Hijikata asked, "Where did you find him?"

"He was next to Saya's grave."

"Oh."

Tatsu listened into what Soji and Hijkata said, a single tear ran down his own face. "Be strong Tetsu, don't give up.

*****

Three months passed and Tatsu was finally fully healed and he was changed from the loud boisterous young boy they once knew. Now he was silent and watchful, he was now a dangerous opponent and wasn't a person to reckon with.

One day Heisuke made a great mistake, he called Tetsu puppy boy and Tetsu nearly mortally injured him, if it wasn't for Soji who calmed him down.

**

Tatsu stood by Saya's grave, the wind blew his hair across his face.

"Tatsu, your brother and I have talked. If you want to leave the Shinsugumi I won't stop you. But if you want to stay I am ready to teach you how to come a master of the sword, you potential to become a great swordsman." Hijkata stopped talking and waited for Tetsu's reply.

"I made a promise to Saya a while ago, not to kill another person. But that oath died with her." Tetsu turned to face Hijkata, "I am ready to become a demon. Teach me the 'sword of vengeance.'"

Hijkata nodded and turned away from the teen. "Your training starts tomorrow." He walked away.

Tetsu stayed at the grave. "Thank you Saya." He said before turning and following Hijikata.

*****

I'm sorry that this is only a short chapter. I have one more chapter left for certain.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you have thought of this story so far.

Goldeneyed angel


	6. Finished

CHAPTER 6

The ending

Disclaimer: I don't own PMK

Tetsunosuke grew and with it his skill to fight. Before long he was rival to Soji. His name swept across Japan and was learned to be feared.

Hating this Suzu tried one last time to kill his enemy, but once again he failed barely getting away with his life. Tetsu mortally wounded Suzu. Suzu was never seen again after that. Some say he died of his wounds others say that he's still out there planning his revenge.

Tetsu never married and the day he died at a ripe old age he met Saya and together they travelled to the next plain were they met the friends that they had lost over the ages.

THIS WAS VERY SHORT. But if you want to read about the battle Suzu and Tetsu has review me and I won't write it unless 10 people review saying they want to read it.

I hope you enjoyed the story Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end. Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
